


The Reapers Below

by DareNotEmbark



Series: Part 1 of The Reaper Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A British History Like Background, Alcoholism, Body Horror, Brutal, Cannibalism, Character Deaths, Insanity, Most of the characters are older than in the actual game, Multi, Mystery solving, Other, Papyrus Is Mature, Random Character Deaths, Sans Has Issues, Self-Mutilation, Undertale AU, dark themes, slightly psychological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareNotEmbark/pseuds/DareNotEmbark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human that falls into the Underground are capture and their SOUL taken to the king. One more is needed to free the monsters from their long imprisonment back onto the surface,sunlight is near their grasp,every monster enthusiastic of escaping their so called hell. Why is it their hell? It's not cause of just being trap, a murderer is trap along with them, as monsters number slowly dwindle down the longer they remain "Beware The Reapers" for they are always hiding awaiting their next prey to lure with baited lures and if it were not for fear, death would go unlamented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an AU of Undertale and I don't own any of the Undertale Cast, all belong to (c)Toby Fox. The AU is just my creation, this mostly has a whole crime and mystery solving theme, though it has graphic depiction of violence it's rather controlled, mostly focusing on Frisk and their travels in the Underground, though humor is in this to ease the tension, it's still a serious and somewhat depressing tale.Focusing on who? You'll just have to find out.

A story was told passed from generation to the next of the damned Mt.Ebott for those who dare journey it are never to be seen again. A child climb the mountain near the point of no return,they collapse on the ground, tired, lost,and exhausted, obviously hungry they where no older than 5,such a frail little thing, another day without food would only end them, their flesh eaten by worms as death harvest their SOUL. Determined to stand up and return home, they took what's left of their strength to stand, yet that's all they could do, before falling to the ground once again, their skin scraped from the fall, dripping blood down from their left arm to the soil they had fallen back on, a whimper escaped from their lips with tears forming in their eyes, despite believing that they ran out of tears two days ago. It was quiet with the only sound being the wind and the birds passing them from above, oh how they wish to go home, to see their parents again, be hugged and told by their mother that it was all a bad dream with their father giving them sweets to cheer them up, unfortunately as this was no dream but reality that is most unlikely, the child still refused to give up. Taking a deep breath they cried for help, cried for anyone to save them.....but nobody came.....and despite the ache in their throat they kept on calling for help till they taste blood seeping from their abused throat. Eventually they could no longer scream nor crook a sound with silence once again returning it's presence brought back that feeling of hopelessness, it was becoming late the sun was going down and the wind turning cold.

 

Shivering cold they be, their sweater providing little warmth from the dusk, the sky soon becomes dark and the child's form enshrouded in its vast form, it was really over for them wasn't it, they knew they shouldn't have trusted their friend, or ex-friend, for taking them here and now they pay the price. Their small scrape looked a bit sealed yet was swollen a bit possibly from infection, thinking of the situation at hand they really messed up, real bad.....they start to sob once more loosing hope of returning home it seems as though they are giving u-!!! Snapping their head up startled by the sound of leaves being stepped on ignoring the pain in doing so they feel a sudden return of hope in them too desperate to care whether that sound was produced by human something else. "A child? Here in the mountain? What are the odds? " came a voice obviously male, and sounded confuse but amused at the same time, the child felt more relief knowing that it wasn't some wild animal on the prowl for an easy meal, they tried to say something but their voice came only as a measly choking sound, pain engulfing them again "You're hurt? Please don't move or speak, and you're so thin how long have you been here that I wonder?"the stranger said filled with concern mixed curiosity, he approached the small exhausted form, kneeling down when close enough as if to inspect the child, his face unseen in the darkness of the night. He seem to take out what appears to be a pastry coated in a sweet scented brown substance in the shape of a bunny rabbit when given closer inspection, gently he helps the child to sit up careful with any injuries they have sustained before meeting him, and placed her near a tree to lean against.a minute passed he was done setting her in a comfortable position agains the tree, he appears to show a smile but not out of pride for successfully helping the child up, but out of relief seeing that the injuries were only the scrap and their aching larynx "May I ask for you to take this, it will help you feel better, that I assure" he ask showing to them the weird looking pastry but seeing their situation they accepted the the offer no longer fearing whether this was a lie or dream, taking the rabbit shaped pastry in their hand they placed it near their mouth and took a bite, their eyes widen at how tasty it was and being starved out for nearly three days stuck here, they greedily consumed their treat, savoring the nutty cinnamon taste, when they finished they looked up at the stranger's obscured face as if asking for another with a cute expression on their face making him laugh a bit at the sight " Don't worry I always carry extra just incase " he took out two more from his coat giving them to the hungry child, who accepted and devoured without hesitation "Careful there, you might choke if you keep eating at that rate" taking out a water canister he gave it to the child, who after eating the rest of the treat, took a hardy sip from the canister feeling relief from finally having something to eat and drink. 

 

An hour passed and the child was finally satisfied and for some magical reason their little wound was all healed up, with finally the strength to stand up and walk again, they couldn't thank the stranger enough for the help, which they really can't since their voice is still a tad bit tired from all the screaming, so a hug was their next best option, which upon hugging him, he became silent for a moment, in a manner of someone contemplating their thought or searching for a reaction, before looking back at the small form, and gently pats their head with a soft laugh followed "No need to thank me, just glad to help" he said happily, after a while the child releases their hold on the stranger who decided to give them another gift " It's getting late.....huh......you better head back to your home little one, your parents might have been worried sick" now his tone shifted from happy to something more sad, lifting his left hand he appears to conjure a ball of light that soon took the form of a butterfly with delta patterned wings which flew into the forest it's glow very much illuminating within the trees "Follow it and it will take you home, and remember to be careful next time alright " he said turning heels to leave stoping for a moment to gesture them a farewell. They couldn't let them go.They rushed toward the man and wraps their arms around them into another embrace, only this time it's not out of gratitude but of refusal for him to leave, the man didn't move nor made any attempts to convince them to let him go, he just stood their like a statue. "Child.....it's alright to be sad cause someone you learned to love has to leave........but that's how things should be mayhaps when you mature you will understand and learn to accept.....and beside you've only known me for an hour and a half so you should probably be able to forget about me and be with those who loved you" he explained yet it seems as though it has more to it than just that . They didn't budge, they know they only just met him, but something in them told to not let him go, and if they do they aren't sure if they could forget about him, tears painted their face for the third time this day or more specifically night,letting a wave of sadness wash over the their grip tightening, they kept thinking to them self to not let him go and maybe even bring him back home, he doesn't seem to leave anywhere and even if he does he probably was all alone, they just couldn't find it in then to let him leave they c- "Please don't shed tears" he said in a comforting tone, he shifted to reach into his coat and pulled out what appears to be a plush bear, turning around to face them he held it out for them to take,with a reassuring look on his face, his face finally visible to the child, who released their hold and taking a few steps back, shocked to see that the stranger is not human but is one of the creatures the people in their neighborhood told tale about, he was a monster, yet they sense no hostility nor any of the things the people back in their home described them to be, he seems to look away advertise his gave from them as if a shame or worried of their reaction, instead they reached out and held his face giving them a smile showing to him that they are not afraid and accepts the plush bear which they hugged close to their chest, now it was the strangers turn to be shock seeing as the child was able to accept him so quickly after that revelation he couldn't help but be speechless for a while, before kneeling down again to be at least eye level to the child and pats them in the head once again " That's a relief" he chuckles for a bit feeling relieved that they weren't scared and stopped crying cause seeing them in tear hurts his soul to the core remembering someone he once took care of when he was this young " I couldn't "Bear" to see you so unhappy" he let out a laugh of the pun he just made, but stopped looking at drink who looked at him with confused eyes, now the situation is just plain awkward "Please pardon my attempts to humor the situation at hand I.....just do it, only when given the opportunity, that's all" he apparently seem embarrassed with his face glowing blue in his form of blush, he even rub the back of his head in a "This Is Awkward" manner, yet the child laughed at the sigh and also found his joke funny much to the strangers relief.

 

Another hour have passed and the child decided to let him go despite how much it hurts them but they made a promise that they might one day meet again and if they do they made sure to never forget about him but never tell anyone about meeting him once they return home,they said their last goodbyes before parting ways with the stranger back where he belongs and the child back from where they belong with the butterflies help of course which disappeared when they finally returned to their village, with the plush beard held thought around their messy sweater, stumbling at a group of people who conveniently were help their parents search for them, they brought them home and are greeted by their parents relieved and happy faces who hugged them as if they were afraid to loose them again, they even bought them some new toys and even host a party to celebrate their return as well as thanks for the group of people who helped them back even though they as questions about what happened to them even when their throat has fully healed they only just said that they found their way back on their own, and that the bear is just something they found on the way back to act as company ensuring to keep the stranger a secret as said in their promise, they are going to miss him and sadly enough they didn't even know his name, but they hope that they would cross paths one day in the far future and maybe have a proper introduction, even know each other's name, all they know is is that they promised this and that they are Determined to meet again.


	2. A Yellow Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human that falls into the Underground are capture and their SOUL taken to the king. One more is needed to free the monsters from their long imprisonment back onto the surface,sunlight is near their grasp,every monster enthusiastic of escaping their so called hell. Why is it their hell? It's not cause of just being trap, a murderer is trap along with them, as monsters number slowly dwindle down the longer they remain "Beware The Reapers" for they are always hiding awaiting their next prey to lure with baited lures and if it were not for fear, death would go unlamented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small taste of what's to come as in the level of gore, and look some sort of religious like thing of sorts
> 
> This AU fic is going to have more humors in the next chapter so better time to relax when making it right?

7 years later.....

Frisk's P.O.V

I climbed the mountain, I have to get away from them I wouldn't let them hurt me again so I ran not caring of getting lost, not caring of the rumors I want nothing more than to escape them eventually as I ran farther up the mountain I tripped on a bunch of vines growing from the ground and the next thing I knew I was falling......

Down.......

Down.......

Down.......

" (At the least I wouldn't be hurt again......maybe I'll even see them again) " I thought to myself as I descend into the darkness.

I closed my eyes accepting fate, my lips forming a small smile with my tears leaving a starry line that softly glimmers at what little light was left. The next thing I knew was a sudden shock as my body finally impacted the bottom of what I felt was a near void of a fall.

..................................

_Everything was so dark with no cold nor warmth just absolute nothingness. I couldn't get up I tried again.....nothing I just lay here in this empty plain with the only company being the silence. Never thought this would be the place I would find rest in. How cruel. And hear I hoped to see my parents again " Mother...Father...I missed you both so much I'm sorry that.....t-that I would never be with you again...." I didn't feel like crying I promised I would shed no more tears to them, but it hurts so bad._

_Knowing that I would be here and not be up their. In the world where angels roam. Yet it didn't stop my from calling out to them. I called out for help.....but n-!!?_

 

☟☜☹☹.....

 

_Snapping my head to look around, startled by what is best described as static noises._

_"I-is someone their?" I ask......no response._

_"(Guess it was n-!!!)"_

"ᎢᎻᎬ ᏚᏆNᏚ ᎾF ᎷᎬN....Ꭺ ᎻᎬᏞᏞ ᎪᏔᎪᏆᎢᏚ,ᎢᎻᎬᏆᎡ ᏚᎬᏞF ᎡᏆᏩᎻᎢᎬᎾᏌᏚNᎬᏚᏚ Ꭺ ᎠᎬᏟᎬᏆᎢ....ᎢᎻᎬ ᎢᎡᏌᎢᎻ ᏆᏚ ᎢᎻᎬᏆᎡ ᎪᎡᎡᎾᏩᎪNᏟᎬ ᎪNᎠ FᎬᎪᎡ ᎢᏌᎡNᎬᎠ ᎻᎪᎢᎬ....ᎷᎪY NᎾ ᎷᎾᎡᎢᎪᏞ ᏞᏆᏙᎬ ᏌNᏢᏌNᏆᏚᎻᎬᎠ,FᎾᎡ ᏆF ᏆᎢ ᏔᎬᎡᎬ NᎾᎢ FᎾᎡ FᎬᎪᎡ,ᎠᎬᎪᎢᎻᏚ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᏩᎾ FᎾᎡᎬᏙᎬᎡ ᏌNᏞᎪᎷᎬNᎢᎬᎠ....ᏴᎬᏔᎪᎡᎬ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎡᎬᎪᏢᎬᎡᏚ FᎾᎡ ᎢᎻᎬY ᎪᏔᎪᏆᎢ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏆNNᎾᏟᎬNᎢᏚ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ ᏴᎪᏆᎢᎬᎠ ᏞᏌᎡᎬᏚ, ᎢᎻᎬN ᏴᎬ ᎠᎡᎪᏩ ᎢᎾ ᎢᎻᎬᏆᎡ ᎷᎪᏔᏚ....ᏚᎾ ᎻᏌNᏩᎡY ᎪNᎠ ᏚᎢᎪᎡᏙᎬᎠ ᎾF ᏴᏞᎾᎾᎠ ᎢᎻᎬY ᎪᎡᎬ....ᎷᎪY ᎢᎻᎬ ᏴᏞᎾᎾᎠ ᎾF ᎷᎬN ᏴᎬ ᎢᎻᎬᏆᎡ ᎬNᎠᏞᎬᏚᏚ FᎬᎪᏚᎢ....ᎪNᎠ ᏚᏢᎪᎡᎬ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏆNNᎾᏟᎬNᎢᏚ ᎾF Ꭺ ᏩᎡᏌᎬᏚᎾᎷᎬ ᎬNᎠ....ᏴᏌᎢ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎡᎬᎪᏢᎬᎡᏚ ᏚᎢᎬᎷ FᎡᎾᎷ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎷᏆᏚᎠᎬᎬᎠᏚ ᎾF ᎷᎬN,ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᎢᎻᎬY ᎠᎬᏚᎬᎡᏙᎬ ᎢᎾ ᎬXᏢᎬᎡᏆᎬNᏟᎬ ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏆNNᎾᏟᎬNᎢᏚ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᎬNᎠᏌᎡᎬᎠ....ᏢᏞᎬᎪᏚᎬ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᎷᎬᎡᏟY FᎾᎡ ᏔᎬ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᎠᎾNᎬ NᎾ ᏔᎡᎾNᏩ, ᎪNᎠ ᎷᎪY ᎢᎻᎬ ᏆNNᎾᏟᎬNᎢᏚ ᏔᎻᎾ ᎢᏌᎡNᎬᎠ ᎢᎾ ᏚᏆᏩN ᎢᎻᎬ ᏟᎾNᎢᎡᎪᏟᎢ ᏔᎻᏆᏞᏚᎢ ᎻᎬᎪᎠ ᎠᎬᎬᏢ ᏆN ᎢᎻᎬ ᏚᎢᎬNᏟᎻ ᎾF ᏴᏞᎾᎾᎠ ᎪNᎠ ᏚᏆN, ᏴᎬ NᎾᎢ ᏆNᏟᏞᏌᎠᎬᎠ ᏆN ᎢᎻᎬ ᎡᎬᎪᏢᎬᎡᏚ ᏴᏞᎾᎾᎠ ᎠᎡᎬNᏟᎻ ᏴᏞᎪᎠᎬᏚ....FᎾᎡ ᎷᎬN ᏔᎪᏚ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏟᎪᏌᏚᎬ ᎾF ᎢᎻᎬ ᏆNNᎾᏟᎬNᎢᏚ ᎢᎾ FᎪᏞᏞ ᏆNᎢᎾ ᎢᎻᏆᏚ ᏢᎡᏆᏚᎾN....ᎢᎻᏆᏚ ᎻᎬᏞᏞ."

_It was that same noise again but more understandable almost a voice, cleared from what prevented me from believing that someone else was here. Then I felt something....slimy fallowed by rag raspy breathing. I screamed as I was suddenly pulled up by the right leg, hanged upside down._

_And just like that I was stuck, unmoving again only the difference is the fact that I am now the origin of that voice, and seeing it only made me regret replying back to the voice from earlier. I almost wanted to scream at the sight of its piercing glowing red eye which illuminated its face and the darkness around them giving the unfortunate view of the creature's scarred almost canid/reptilian face upon closer inspection it has an amorphous it not liquified body with a skeleton like neck vertebrae and clawed hands which have holes in its palms, the dark lines or scars,specifically the one below the left and the other above the right ,seems to become larger the longer it sees me, and its jaws are bisected, opening as wide as a snake._

_And without any warning the thing that wrap around my leg,it's tentacle/tendril, slammed me down on the non-existent floor with the creature's glowing eye just watch in what appears to be a demented seance of predatory curiosity.The impact caused me to have blood dripping from my mouth along with the sound of one of my ribs breaking, it hurts, and without anytime to recover or ease the pain out, it lifted my up before slamming me to the floor again this time with more force, a rib or two broke again and more blood filled my throat before I coughed it out, the warm Crimson substance splattering onto the ever black floor with my tears falling from my eyes for the pain I cannot endure._

 

_(Again) Thud!....._

_(Again) THUD!....._

_(Again)_ **THUD!.....**

 

_Normal P.O.V_

_The floor bellow Frisk is now painted with their blood after the numerous of times they were brutally slammed onto the floor, barely alive and lost their ability to scream or make further noises after their broken ribcage had punctured their lungs or is it just cause they lost the ability to scream finding nothing that can describe the pain they are in,their bodies mangled, bits of flesh and broken bones either sticking out or dangling from their body, while some where scattered on the floor bellow their hanging form, still held by the creature, who seem to lost interest, but the next thing it did was slamming Frisk's body onto the floor once more with enough force to shattered their head like an egg being smashed onto a hard surface, with its whites and yolk flying from its shell, and like the whites and yolk, their blood and brain, and cracked bones, fly off from their smashed head, landing not too far from what was left of Frisk._

_The creature then let's go of the body but it collapses with its clawed hands covering its face in a manner of a person showing guilt or great sadness. Bellowing a demonic cry with a mix of its staticky voice but in a higher pitch eerily resembling a banshees that it's in great pain and is as if crying out for someone._

 

Frisk's P.O.V

I immediately opened my eyes, and pushed myself up, my right hand on my head while I gasp for air, my head was covered in cold sweat with my heart beating in a terrifyingly fast rate as if I ran into a marathon and won. That when I realized, lifting my head and taking a look around my environment, before letting out a sigh of relief "(It was just a bad dream.....a really bad dream)" knowing that I am safe I took my time to look around where I had fallen into, and it seems these yellow flowers broke my fall, glad that it did, but I guess I won't see my parents again, but at the least I escaped from them.

Taking another moment to look around as well as catch my breath I took notice of a path leading to somewhere and that the place was rather a calm and relaxing sight with the light from the sun that passes thru the cave into this hole seem to give of a fantasy like feel.

Closing my eyes I listen to the birds ,that seem to have chosen to nest here, sing its such a soothing melody that appears to help ease my aching head " broke my fall or not it still gave me a headache " I said to myself in a way to humor the tension away.

"You're awake! Thank the stars,you had me worried their lass!" said a new voice that caused me to swiftly turn to where the voice might be only to see a flower, slightly larger than the once I fell on and has a face.Wait....a Face!? I flinch back in shock finding this all to much to take in aside from that......dream......where am I and what is this world, so many questions where clouding my brain that I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Oh....um....Pardon me for my rudeness" it ,no, he said in a polite voice as he apologies for....whatever it is he done wrong aside from startling me.

Getting a grip with myself I took a deep breath and tried again to calm myself down, after a while I finally got my composure then proceeded to look at the odd talking flower who was strangely enough was quiet during the duration of trying to compose myself, which was rather nice of him. Maybe he isn't going to hurt me. Maybe he could be trusted.

"Nice to see that you finally feel a tad bit more relaxed, now." he bows with his right leaf folded to the middle part of hi stem to act like an arm into a gesture that is usually associated with a bow.

"Allow me to humbly introduce myself." he moved his head up to look at me with a kind look on his face, and I just set here on these flowers as I await his introduction. Definitely can trust him, he seems really nice. As the birds sing and the breeze from above along with the light shining down onto us I begin to wonder if this is where the monsters in the stories are, yet seeing the soon-to-be-introduced talking flower, maybe the stories were just...well stories.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, and it's nice to me you this fine morning" he said rather cheerfully, And I couldn't help but admit that it was rather an adorable sight, I couldn't help but wonder if the others are like this, I'm rather excited to know and DETERMINED to do so.


	3. They Speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel has arrived and appears to be a bit of a nervous wreck, with an elegant dress, Frisk is taking Floweys words in mind, after what they went thru this seems like an option to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long, I just got busy at work.
> 
> And I wanted to thank you all so much for reading this it means a lot.
> 
> A design for J.R.Tale Toriel will be made and I will have to make a link here when it's done, so stay toon.

Normal P.O.V

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower and it's nice to meet you this fine morning"he introduce himself, with a smile. After that he explained that this place is the Underground the prison of monsters and giving a few warnings of the puzzles up ahead writhing the ruins.

As time passed by he then reached the topic about the true dangers beyond the ruins this however caught the human's attention "Once you step out of the ruins remember to keep you cautions high, no screams, no fears, and definitely no chatting, cause if one of the monsters you meet during your journey or to explore the Underground,just always remember that they are not by any means monsters, not anymore at the least, they are but demons, death in the guise of monsters so heed my warnings or they shall target you with predatory eyes, with blood in mind" he warned Frisk appearing rather pale not liking the idea to meet every monsters now,focusing back on the flower their mouth slightly agape it was their turn to say something.

"Oh dear!..."came a voice, obviously a woman's which is then followed by the sound of running footsteps.

Frisk turned their head toward the direction of the voice, what they saw right in front of them is a tall,white furred humanoid goat like lady, wearing a frilly gown adorn in golden threads used as details to her dress, with the final touch being the red gem stone at the sternum of the dress she wore and the head accessory whose chains intertwined around her small yet prominent horns, her ears lay on her shoulders their fur longer than the rest, giving of the appearance of her having loosely curled hair.

Frozen in place, apparently mesmerized yet weary ,all the same, at the sight of the new monster standing just a few feet away from them. " ( Is she going kill me? Is she one of them, the monsters Flowey warned of? ) " they anxiously thought, with images of how she could tear them apart with her claws or be eaten alive and being force to watch her crunch down on their bone with her rather large canine teeth forming in their head, they glance back to see if Flowey would help them yet to their dismay he was no longer where he stood, all they could see is just an empty patch of grass.

Their heart raced like it wanted to just burst right out of their chest, eyes wide looking back at the tall goat monster showing only their fear to her,they just couldn't find it in them to run and hide thinking that making any sudden movements might enrage or excite her to take the first move of attack.

She notices the fear in their eyes,feeling the tension within them, slowly she takes a few steps toward which causes them to flinch she stops when she was only a foot or two away from the frightened child, then she kneels down thinking it's less intimidating when being an eye to eye level with them and a gentle smile for a last touch, showing to the that she isn't a threat.

It seems to work just a bit, nevertheless it was a start, then realization hit her making her mentally slap herself for not introducing herself feeling almost embarrassed for being so rude to her unsuspected guest.

" Oh heavens me! I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself, it must be all so confusing to you, a youth who is injured from your fall. " she apologizes to them before giving them a polite bow while in her knelt down position, one hand lifting the dress a bit, while the other on her chest with the elegance of those Frisk saw in fairytales.

" I am Toriel the keeper of the ruins. Please don't be afraid, for I have no intentions to harm such an innocent youth like yourself. " she introduces herself to them who had calmed down just a bit rather glad to hear that yet still held some doubts for safety measures. She slowly reached out with her right paw or hand in gesture to help them up, they were hesitant for a moment thinking this thru, but Toriel's warm reddish brown eyes shows no malice nor deceit just kindness and warmth that reminded them so much of a mother's.

They remain still, rather unresponsive, no longer afraid with the only reason is that memories of their loving mother came to mind, and Toriel sort of reminds them of her, emphasis on almost, she isn't human and isn't going to replace her yet all they could decide from seeing the sincerity in Toriel is to trust her.

Slowly yet still consciously reached out to Toriel's awaiting hand. She kept that gentle smile on her face as she help them stand up, with a better view of the fallen human, she could tell that they had quite a fall luckily remain mostly unscathed. As relief washed over her she takes in mind the only problems with them, which are the dirt stains on their face and clothes, some scratch marks on their face and legs, she would have to treat those once she guides them to her house.

" Thank you for trusting me, rest assured that I can be trusted, now would you care to come with me to my house? I could help heal you of your injuries and give you some new clothes, not that I'm saying that your filthy, it's just that you might get sick if I leave things that way. " she offered while still a little ashamed if she ever offends them.

" I can understand if you don't want my help, so if you don't want I won't f- " before she could finish the finally spoke in reply to her offer.

" It's okay...and I would like that very much " 

They looked at Toriel with a smile, giving them a nod of approval. They almost laughed at her expression, she was glad if not excited,to accepting her offer.She even reach out her hand for them to hold, they accepted without a second thought, maybe trusting wouldn't be much of a problem Flowey never mentioned who the dangerous ones are or how many are their to begin with. With that knowledge at head, it's safe to say Toriel isn't one of them, maybe they should ask Flowey about this ,if they cross paths.

Navigating through the ruins she thought Frisk of how their world works, that whenever they journey into deeper parts of the underground, risk of monster encounters might occur, thus a battle is initiated.

What's funny, is that it reminded the human of a video game, only differences are the changes in winning a fight, and that's to press ACT and strike a friendly conversation.

They had done it to the dummy they practiced on, a few minutes back, they did as what Toriel advice them to do, earning a praise from the tall humanoid goat monster. The sight of her joy of Frisk's success brought warmth into their heart, they wished they could make it last forever.

Walking further down the Ruin's path, they came into a halt, a long empty hallway in this room with only a few pillars and decorative plants as a method to brighten its dull presence.

Silence, the only company given to their immobile state for the time being, non make a move nor a sound. The young human looked up at Toriel in hopes of finding the reason of their sudden stop, yet they didn't even question her, cause her face, that was smiling from their previous laugh just vanished the moment they set foot into this room.

Everything was quiet, unmoving even, for a while it was like they turned to statues, without the whole being made of stone or marble thing.

" May I ask thee for a favor? Tis small, no harm shall befall you. " she ask,breaking the silence.

" S-sure... What is it? " replied the human, earning a small gasp from Toriel... Oh yeah... This was the first time they spoke since they fell down here.

" Heavens!? Surely I have been, if not, ignorant! To think that I assumed you were a mute or deft. " she's panicking again her hands rising to her muzzle muttering a series of apologies in her panicked state? Before she could continue on how sorry she is, Frisk reached out to gently grab Toriel's hands and pulling them down slowly,to get Toriel's attention. Toriel looked down at them, the nervousness and panic still lingers, accompanied with a worried smile that is slightly ajar.

" Please...don't apologize. I understand the reason of you being all panicky and whatnot " they reassured Toriel that her, coming up with such ideas, that they understood immediately, since the moment they fell down here, they haven't said anything since.

" I can see why you would think that. I haven't been talking since I fell down, and I was scared since everything is so...different down here " they couldn't give Toriel the rest of the answer, guessing that Flowey might not take things so lightly ,if they tell Toriel about him, without his consent. 

Obvious,as politeness, in some way a key factor on how monsters work down here.

" O-oh! So is that the reason you have yet replied to me? Via verbal communication. " Frisk shook their head wanting to explain more with the exception of meeting Flowey.

 

" It's not just that. When I fell down I passed out and..." They swallowed, uncertain on how Toriel might react to what she saw while unconscious.Taking a deep breath, gathering what little courage they have left, and explained to her what they dreamed of.

" I dreamt of being in this dark empty space, unmoving and laying on my back. I called for help, cause I was so afraid I even thought that I died,yet no one came... I was so close to giving up. Even thought to myself that " I can't be saved " it was all too dark and quiet for me I-!? " Frisk was cut off when Toriel suddenly wrap her arms around their smaller frame, enveloping them in an embrace of comfort.

 

They wanted to continue but Toriel shush the young human, only to realize that moment, of the tears forming then falling from her eyes like soft rain drops in a weak summer rain, another thing is how they didn't noticed how pale they have become during their explanation to clarify Toriel of their situation, before meeting her and after falling down into the Ruins.

 

" It's alright, you don't have to explain everything. I'm not making you pick a choice, you have every right to decide, whether you want to proceed or not. " said the goat monster, feeling the human burying their head into the fur of Toriel's neck, as they found comfort in her embrace almost safe when near her.

Toriel smiled, at how the human bury themselves into her embrace. It reminded her so much of.....

" I would like to continue please " they looked at Toriel with tired eyes.

" Continue on what my child ? " oh how they miss saying that even if she hasn't ask for their permission to call them as such. She just misses doing it.

" ( My child...? ) " they thought, but didn't delve to deep into it, they didn't mind being called in such a way. " I-I um.... I would like to continue going forward please. " Toriel rose up and slowly let them go much to Toriel's dismay, but could understand their decision of continuing their walk through the Ruins, besides she still has to ask them the favor she mentioned from earlier.

" Very well then, my child. We shall continue onward, but before I ask you a favor. " They gave her a look that can only be described as curiosity, they were all ears.

" Can you please, tell me thy name? " 

" F-frisk. My name is Frisk. " they confidently, mostly the last part, told her their name. 

Earning a small playful laugh from the tall goat monster, who gave another bow of respect and greetings, before replying " Well tis great to meet you young Frisk. " in a happier tone, making Frisk smile all while laughing with the same volume as Toriel's.


	4. Long Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more info on what's to come and what is to expect, also pie in the end yay!^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for the lateness, work is a pain, but I finally am glad to finish this chapter, hope you all enjoy, and that you for waiting.

It wasn't long when Toriel told them to stay put, till she returns to fetch them. Sadly they have not nor the patience to stay in one place, coupled that with their curiosity, perhaps being told at by Toriel, isn't as effective as she believes for it to be.

They ventured into the rest of the Ruin. On their own, temptation is unavoidable, yet they didn't walk far. Stopped at the entrance of the next room, they spotted what appears to be a ghost, specifically a child's cartoon depiction of a ghost.

It seems to just be laying their, staring into space, on top of a pile of autumn touched leaves. Specificity aside, the ghost to Frisk's point of view appears friendly enough, to be honest it reminds them of a show they watched when they were, but a child, no older than 6, enjoying their youth.

" ( Maybe it's friendly...Toriel's been nothing, but kind to them. It's worth giving it a shot ) " thought the curious child.

They approach the ghost who seems to not mind nor acknowledge their presence. The closer they went to the ghost the more they could hear, what sounds like, snoring, repeated use of the letter Z.

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....." It repeats, remains uncaring of the human, who just so happen to be right next to the laying ghost, staring down at him, judging by the sound of his voice, it's safe to assume the ghost is male.

" H-hello..... Um...h-how are you doing...? " stuttering at their greeting. Luckily the ghost doesn't see to mind, only change is the child being given his attention.

" Oh, dear... Am I blocking your way? I'm so sorry. " he rises from the leaves he was laying on top of, floating away from the path despite the obvious wideness of the path.

" I-I am just getting in your way. Just like everyone else, I block their path. " he sadly said, tears being shed from his eyes ( ghost eyes ), flooding the room with his tears, if that's even possible, yet this is a world of monsters so everything can possibly happen, and right now Frisk has to find a way to calm down the weeping apparition before he ends up drowning them by accident, adding another to his grieving list of regret.

Rushing toward the ghost, they reached out to cup his face with their hands, they couldn't achieve this, cause they remember that ghost are intangible undead beings, they almost slap themselves for not realizing this immediately. 

" Oof! " as they fell onto the Ruin's stone floor, with a soft thud from the impact, but nothing to serious, just dizzy. Then something or someone helped them up, they looked to see non other than the ghost who is still teary eyed but he isn't flooding the room anymore, a bonus, the other being that they got his full attention on them. Yet something was puzzling them, how is he able to help them back on their feet, while they pass thru him when they tried to calm him down, and why now. Wondered the child.

" I-I'm so sorry...I see now, that I cause more than just burdening others, I hurt them as well, so be the Lord's judgement be cast on me. I can't even help my cousin find happiness. " he looks away, shutting his eyes tightly unable to face them, seeing the situation at hand, it's best for him to leave.

Frisk sees the ghost fade away with the expression of self-hate and sadness. They attempted to cheer the ghost, alas he left before they could utter a word. Now they are alone once more, left alone with an unsatisfied feeling in their stomach, the feeling of incompletion. Cause of what? The ghost's departure, without their help, without them cheering him up.

" ( I didn't get a chance, to ask him of his name. I...hope I see him again. ) " pressing on throughout the rest of the Ruin's, their footsteps evident, they encountered some monsters on the way, all have the same condition as the ghost, emotionally.

Sparing everyone during every encounter, gold being given in the end. It was strange for Frisk to be lend with money like that. They didn't question, they just went with it.

As they continued on, they stumble upon a spider bake sale, having 20 gold, it wasn't a bother to just buy some spider donuts. 

Checking their inventory, selecting the bought pasties, the flavored text saying that it's made out of spiders. Sending shivers down their spine, they decided not to eat it, but didn't ask for a refund, since one of the spiders mention that it's also for a donations to the spider clan, to be reunited with the other clans beyond the Ruin.

Knowing of this it made them feel good, just helping the cute little spiders to see their other family members. Of course this came without a cost, it made them wonder what was beyond the Ruins, aside from Flowey's warning of the dangers ahead, speaking of Flowey.

" Ah, great to see that you're all fine, and dandy. How's the tour with the Ruin's caretaker? Bet, you had a splendid time, I must say. " came the flowers voice, greeting you with that same smile and politeness, when they first met, the talking flower.

They nodded, and was just glad to see the flower again, they have so many questions to ask him. Like who or how many are the dangers of the Underground, and what is the reason of these dangers, to be so...well dangerous? 

Despite the excitement and curiosity, clouding their mind, like a thick fog in the ocean, they kept their calm, lest they want to stress the flower.

" Let me guess... You want me explain the rest, about the so called dangers. Am I right? " 

They nodded in return, not questioning how he figured that one out. " Don't be shy. I know you can talk. When you were unconscious after falling down, you were shifting, left and right, accompanied with pained groaning and pleads for help " he looked away, lowering his head, shame written on his face. 

Frisk kneels in front of the guilty flower, petting his head, the petals on his head surprisingly soft and warm, a trait uncommon in flowers, then again, they're are still many more things they have no knowledge of, though they are bound to learn more, when the time comes. 

" It's alright. I'm not the talkative type, but I am curious. So... if it's okay with your? Would you please tell me more about what you said, when we first met? " They ask the flower, who seems to recover from the guilt, giving them an anime like smile.

" Sure thing! " he replied, and covers his mouth as he cough, a method used when preparing for a long explanation.

" The dangers I sneaked of, are called more than just that. They are called Reapers or Rippers. Which ever goes. And if you must know there are only three, with current being called The Thorn Reaper, as the suggest, a monster turned corrupt who's method of killing is with thorn shaped weaponry. " he rubbed his throat, knowing that this might take a while, but can't describe everything being all true.

" I am not certain about the other one, and the one before, since I wasn't their when they started to cause havoc. So I apologize in advance if what I'm explaining, isn't close to the truth, cause I read from somewhere before, that the Reapers began almost a thousand years ago." he laughed forlornly.

" It's nothing to be sorry for. I can understand that a long time ago, is a long time ago. " they said to comfort the flower, another mystery to pop right into their head. Why are the monsters here so depress, the other monsters they cross paths from before even the optimistic, funny Toriel, hid an underlaying sense of sadness. Did the Reapers or Rippers have something to do with this?

Whatever the case, they are determined now more than ever to help the monsters. Or it's could be just Frisk's curiosity getting the better of them, as per usual.

" So... can I continue? " ask the flower in a soft voice.

" Sure. " answered Frisk. Letting out another laugh he continued, from where he paused.

" Anyways. As the rest is just from what little information I got, about the other two. It was was rumored that the one before the Thorn Reaper, is dubbed The Red Eye Reaper. " at the mention of the next Reaper, the human, went pale, if not more than before, their usually light tan, turned near white.

" .....Ugh......... Are you...alright...? " Flowey ask, concern evident in his voice.

No response. They just starred into space, a trance of sort. Whilst trembling like a leaf. An unwanted memories reemerge from the depths of their consciousness, they remember the darkness and a "red eye". They remember being slammed to a nonexistent floor, till their head cracked open like an egg, then their blood and brain bits painted it red. Their breathing became short and quick, reminiscent to running down a train track while breathing thru a straw, hyperventilating. They reach for their head, then clutching their brown locks on the verge of t-!!?

Suddenly as they were close to a panic attack, they were grabbed, then unexpectedly shaken like a rattle. It made them dizzy, but for the least, snapped them out of it, bringing Frisk back to reality.

" Human! Return to thy senses! Wake Up! " Flowey's cries rang in their ears, getting their attention, and making them see what was use to grab them. Frisk look down seeing long vines wrapped around their waist in a firm yet harmless grip, following the vines, they stopped just beside the ground Flowey was in. Realizing that he used the vines to snap them out of a near panic attack from a rather frightening memory.

 

" S-sorry... Guess I bit off more than I can chew. " joke the human, whilst Flowey stared daggers through them, finding a panic attack, as not funny. No... That's an understatement. Flowey almost went into his own sense of panic.

" It's not humorous if the cause if your life. Tis best you move one, she might be worried sick, a treasure awaits in the end. We'll continue this chat later. " and with that he was gone. 

Alone once more, the sight of Flowey's face, filled with nothing but regret as he left, made feel like a total jerk. He's right about them, to carry on, and carry this talk some other time. Cause after that little ordeal, waiting for them to mentally ready themselves, isn't such a terrible idea.

............

After half an hour of walking through the Ruins, they came to a stop at the sight of a large ancient tree before them with an old yet cozy looking house just behind the massive thing. Makes them wonder if their even was a roof. Footsteps were heard and right out of the blue, Toriel came right out through the door, placing the phone on her right ear, preparing to call Frisk, but stopped after hearing their own phone ringing nearby.

Gawking, surprise that they managed to bypass the puzzles to her house. Regardless she approached them, enveloping Frisk in another hug, while letting out sighs of relief.

" How, in heavens did you manage to get here? But seeing as you're safe. Questions shouldn't be bombarded. Now come lets get you cleaned up and healed. " getting up, releasing her hold on Frisk, who tilted their head adorably before giving her a nod. Much to Toriel's joy.

" And before I forget. I have a special surprise for you. " she excitedly said as she held their hand to guide them, to her house the one behind the tree. Upon entering a sweet delicious scent waft them, making their stomach rumble, the moment they smelled it. They could hear Toriel giggling at them, finding it all too cute and amusing at how their stomach growled the moment they got here. 

" I think someone's a tad bit hungry, from their little journey. " said the goat monster, teasing them a bit, in a non-malicious way. She then told Frisk to stay put, as she had to go get something, they complied without hesitation, with that Toriel was off to get, whatever she needed to get.

It wasn't long, when she came back, and that sweet aroma, stronger than ever, it was starting to drive Frisk over the edge, knowing full well on how hungry they must have been, from walking pass all the puzzles and monster encounter.

" I am sorry to ask this a bit late, but I wanted to surprise you. " she went right in front of the young human, showing to them what she had to get and bring back.

Frisk almost jump right into what Toriel brought back, starving being best suitable to what they are feeling right now. With Toriel's smile ever present, she could see that they aren't allergic to anything and not this.

" I made for you, a butterscotch cinnamon pie! And I hope you like it. " and so with that, the human child, Frisk, finally got their treasure at the end.... Or is it?


	5. We Meet Again Pt: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk Runs from an unknown danger, and meets an old friend.  
> Have you guessed who the he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took longer than I expected, can't blame myself for my tight schedule.
> 
> So here's the next one, and wow, was this one just a bit less descriptive on the violence....Oh yeah.....I'm saving that for later. ;)

*******

_" Greetings..... "_

_They turned to the sound of the voice, yet the origin is obscure by the darkness tinted with red. They almost have a relapse of the first time they were in a dark endless void like environment. If it wasn't for the bits of red within this place, they would have mistaken it for the true darkness they once stood in. Speaking of which they were, much to their relief, standing with movement, unlike the later._

_Yet it didn't ease the growing dread they feel. Who was this? It wasn't the red eye one, due to lacking the haunting static. Another being the voice, which sounded young, with another voice, slightly out of sync of the first one, with this second voice being deeper, almost demonic. If not demonic._

_" How sad... Another who has fallen... And so begins another game. " they said, pausing at each of the words in a sentence, as if an idea was in mind._

_" W-who are y-you? " stuttering, afraid of whoever this person was. Chills ran down their spine when the mysterious voice, came to a laugh, almost amused or just of mockery._

_" Would it really matter, curious puppet? " replied the voice, making Frisk cringe at the snide remark at the end, to be called a puppet, simply cause they ask, who they were._

_A cold wind flew pass them, another chill, giving them goosebumps, their sweat cold. A hand was placed on their left shoulder. They feel something, someone, breathing down their neck. Frisk lets out a pitiful whimper, unsure of what's to happen next. And as much as they don't know what's to happen, their brain can't just keep its_ elf from making a gory images that replicated on whatever is to come.

_" Your afraid...? Good! The better for I to not put any effort in doing so! " they laughed, relishing in Frisk's fear, if they know better, they would have pictured the voice's rather unfriendly comment be accompanied by a just as unfriendly smile (sadistic) ._

_They laughed for a little while, before dying down to measly chuckling. " As much as I would LOVE to brighten up your thoughts. I cannot stay for longer than I should have. " they went in front of Frisk, giving them a glimpse of their blood red eyes, with a twisted and malformed smile, dripping a foul black liquid, strangely similar to molasses, with a lingering scent that reminded Frisk of some sort of flower, but they can't seem to put their finger on it._

_Not, with all the fear they are feeling. Fear aside. This new being only watch them struggle to not show much fear, eerily contented. " See you next time. We'll have so much fun, just hurt once. I'm your only safety. " they whispered, before a blaring sound of clashing metal pulled them away._

*******

 

" My child. Please wake up. "

Toriel shook the whimpering human to wake up, her pleads fell on deaf ears. Desperate to awake Frisk of their restless sleep, she rushed out and returning with a bucket of cold water.

SSSSPPPPLLLLAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!......

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS!!? " Frisk, springs from the bed, absolutely freaking out, from the sudden contact with water, ice cold water, and was screaming their lungs out incoherent words, to express their shock.

" Oh, Dear! I'm so sorry! I-I was so worried about you. I heard you screaming a-and I rushed over. There you were, trembling, wane and fickly of good health. " She said her sorries to Frisk, who was still jittery from being douse with water, that would have made them a candidate for an ice bucket challenge, which to many isn't really fun, seeing their lack of response to her apologies Toriel begins to stir herself into more apologies even so, she even kneels before Frisk to reinforce her attempts to apologize.

Frisk responded to this, as just plain uncomfortable, a total guilt trip for making Toriel worry so much, and just feeling like an overall jerk for not responding to her earlier. Getting off the bed, the cold subsiding, they reached out to Toriel and wrapping their arms around the goat monster, saying their own set or sorries, apparently all seems to go smoothly after.

No more word were said for the time being, cause after that little scene, they agreed to be quiet, for enough words were given and received.

What they did next, Toriel showed them her favorite place to net snails, the thing is, Frisk actually loves snails , their younger days were filled with her mother and father taking Frisk to their grandparents who have a love for French food, escargot included.

Speaking of escargot. Toriel said that after gathering the snails, she's going to bake a pie out of them. It's new to the human, that pie and snail are a compatible combination.

It's strange, yet they'd like, no love that a lot.

And Toriel just beams happily, hearing that you find a similar interest in such a bizarre dish.

*******

Stuffed as a pig, they pushed themselves off the table, giving their thanks to Toriel for the lovely meal, it was as exquisite as any other French affiliated food. Toriel even gave them another slice to take to the road, after having to convince her on letting them go out, beyond the Ruins' gates.

Packing all the things needed for their pilgrimage, confident about their decision, For Toriel mentioned that the monsters are kind and that the dangers of the pass have stopped due to heavy increase in law, and crime control.

Yet... Despite the trust they show to the boss monster, as stated by one of the books Toriel read to them, not once have they mention of the Rippers to her, fearing that she may never let them leave. It makes them wonder, if Toriel had ever encountered one of the Rippers, having a rather elderly age, revealed to them by the boss monster herself, it's possible that she might have met or saw them, either captured, or executed. They might never know.

Guiding them to the basement-turns-out-to-be-exit-way, stoping at the front of a gargantuan stone gate, covered in a sort of moss, vines, and weeds, with cracks decorating its frame, yet hold onto its gate title, being near unbreakable in tier. The edge of the Ruins' gate are faded symbols, and drawings, reminiscent to those found in Roman temples, but is more aligned to those of biblical means of story, if not, for a little bit.

Or they might be just overthinking it. Who knows?

" M-my child... " Toriel said, grabbing the young human's attention,breaking the silence around.

" Yes? " respond Frisk, wondering what Toriel might be needing to say.

" M-must thou truly wish to leave the Ruins? I know we lack some bits 'n bobs here and there. But I'd be gutted, if thy journey be your time or reckoning... " Toriel embrace the child once more, as if not wanting to let them go, even though she agreed with their decision. Now seeing them actually leave before her very eyes, it hurts them.

" Y-yet... I can't cease you. I won't force you... Thou haveth the freedom to chooseth. It's not in my power to stop thee. Just utter the word, to proceed or not. " Frisk, though of this, true they feel sorry for Toriel, she's been nothing but kind, guiding them through the Ruins, lecturing them on how to spare monsters, if they encounter one, and overall being a loving motherly figure. Something Frisk lost.

And now they have to choose. To stay and live the remainder of their mortal life with Toriel. Or to exit the Ruins, to see the Underground, at its fullest. With cost being to leave Toriel, perhaps never coming back. To loose another mother.

Why must things become so complicated now, for all the other, this has to happen. Curiosity or their Morals. Adventure or Remain.

" I-I want to go outside... " the word come out, uncertainty lace each word.

" He...he...heh... " a faint laugh exited Toriel's mouth. She didn't dare make any more attempt to convince them to stay and change their mind, she accepts their decision, albeit sadly.

Frisk felt a heavy weight in their gut, though they did nothing to change their choice. Cause their are no second chances in life.

" If you really must go... Then please... Don't come back. I hope you understand " her tears pour down, wetting Frisk's sweater from she place her head in the long embrace. The human felt every once of sadness in Toriel, yet, as she state, she has no power over them, their free will matters more to her, if this is what they want, who was she to stop them.

" My child. Let me tell you something. One that will ensure, that thy journey be safe, for what belies ahead. So lister closely, would you not? " teary eyes rolled to their sides, giving a small glance at the human, entangled in their arms.

Frisk, slowly nodded, all ears, to what Toriel needs them to do once they pass the Ruins' gates.

" Keep walking forward. Dare not look back, eventually you will stumble upon a small town. Be careful though, for even a small town, can hide danger within coat and sleeves, pulling it out to those unwary of what lurks in the shadows. Along your way to or in the town, thou shalt meet an o'l chap of mine. He will guide you through the rest of the Underground. He might even love the company. " explained the boss monster, with Frisk listen intently, getting whatever information they need to avoid the perils what lies yonder.

Of course they have to become curious, of why won't Toriel just guide them out instead. They decided not to push it, it's already hard enough that they have to hurt Toriel's feelings, by simply leaving, they might comeback, this they swear, it fills them with a burning sensation, determination.

" So, young one, would you be careful on they perilous trek? Keep in mind, he will be the true safety from him... Don't let Asgore or any of his dedicated subjects, Soldier Of The Depths, Eyes Of An Everlasting King, and the Pillars of Dreemur. These three are the most crucial for you to avoid, aside from Asgore himself. " she lifts her right hand, caressing Frisk's face, before moving close, planting a small affectionate kiss on their forehead.

" I will... I'll find him, I won't let Asgore find me. " replied the small human. And was the last to straighten themselves, when Toriel unwrapped her arms from around them, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

" Be good. " she gave a faint smile, obviously force.

" My child... " with that, she unlocks the gates, giving them her last assistance. Till they set foot at the very last gate. She look at Frisk who returned the look, exchanging a wordless conversation. Guess this is goodbye.

But words must he spoken eventually, just as Toriel broke the slice between them " Remember what o told you. Promise thou shalt be of great company when you find him, I won't speak of his name. Mind you, behave when you make the acquaintance. He shouldn't be stressed. "

Frisk nods, if not slowly. Toriel returns the gesture, she pushes the last gate open with some effort, for something was hindering her. A cold air blew from the slightly, still opening stone doors. When Toriel finished, Found out what was slowing her down, when opening the doors.

It was snow...

There as far as the young human can visually perceive, was snow, just at the front of the opened gates. They with Toriel just behind them, watching them ,with that all to familiar smile Frisk knew of during their stay with Toriel in her house, investing the snow.

Their curiosity never cease to amuse her. Making her loose some of her worries. Alas it was short lived.

She snapped out of her thoughts, hearing a horrendous sound of ragged gurgling breathing.

" M-my child run... " Frisk looked back at Toriel. At that moment, dread filled their SOUL. They were greeted with wide fearful eyes from their motherly figure.

 

Something was above the Ruins' gate, silhouetted by the shadows, and falling snow. Whatever it was? It was huge, despite the only visible silhouetted part being what appears to be its head and hands, tipped with razor sharp, if not sharper, talons. With one ominously glowing white eye that wisp about, the second being yellow, and very human like, with evident blood vessels around it, what makes it worse is that it looks dead and in the state of decomposition, the rest of its head was indistinguishable. 

 

 It lets out a sound unlike any other animal they or sound in particular, as it looks at the young human, unreadable looked in its eyes, borrowing a hole at their very SOUl.

 

" WHAT ART THOU DOING!!? RUN!!! " Toriel cried, breaking Frisk from their fearful state of mind, as they were found to flee to safety. The thing that was latching on the walls of the Ruins' exit, suddenly moved to reach Frisk. But was stopped when a blast of fire attacked the said hand. What came next was a haunting roar as indistinguishable as the rest of the noise it makes, despite non of them ever going their, they could only describe its roars as something in the deepest depths of hell.

 

Toriel made a mad dash in front of Frisk, fire engulf hands, her protective instincts kicking in, glaring at the creature. " DON'T TOUCH THEM, YOU ACCURSED BEAST!!! " yelled the boss monster, ready to fight and defend, or at the very least, stall it long enough for Frisk to have an open window to escape.

 

Frisk ran, as if reading Toriel's mind, despite their heart telling them to help Toriel, this wasn't one of those choices that lacks the time not the free will.

 

They ran...and ran...and ran. Eyes shut,holding back the tears, willing themselves to not look back, while blocking the sounds of what appears to be tearing flesh, bones, blood splattering, and Toriel's agony induce screaming, before its fades to nothing, like a distant dream only to end when someone wakes up with the lingering memories of it which fades as time pass, at this juncture, Toriel was no more.

*******

" ( Cold.... It's so cold... ) " Frisk though to themselves, unceasing as they continue to ran, albeit slowed by the cold, their feet sinking a few inches in the snow. Passing through the frozen forest, physically and emotionally exhausted, then stopped when they think they are far enough from the murderous beast.

Blowing warm air at their hands, before rubbing the sides of her arms, trying to keep warm. Then they see something just a few meters away, it looked like a bridge, Frisk assumed that maybe they are nearing a town or something. Unbeknownst to them a shadowy figure suddenly appeared right behind them.

Their breath hitched, heart pounding, feeling that same dread from before.

" Human. " came from behind them a low and unfeeling voice. They didn't dare look back nor move, wondering in fear, if this is one of Asgore's men, the ones Toriel warned them about.

" ( God...please don't let me die. ) " mentally preyed the human.

" Dost thou not knowest how to greet an old chap ? "


	6. We Meet Again Pt: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a bit of a talk with his brother, right after sending Frisk to his house.
> 
> Things happen and it's nothing to surprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it done, and another thanks to all the hits so far, I know I said thank you already, but you could never have more than one thank you.

" Dost thou not knowest how to greet an old chap? "

Frisk didn't trust this, they wanted to run away and hide under a rock or something.

" Turn on one's heel, and formally shake my hand " he finished and holds out his left hand out, awaiting for the young human to grab onto it for the " formal hand shake " the mysterious figure speaks of.

Shivering from both cold and fear, anxiety being most of it, they aren't sure whether or not to do as the stranger says. They then remember that most other monsters are benevolent, with the only issue being Asgore and his men, they can't remember what they're called though... God they miss Toriel. So even if the king's men where to take them, goat mom mentioned that they are just the law following orders, so their not technically dangerous, just dutifully maintaining the law, and the citizens.

With the exception of the Rippers.

The stranger didn't moved or budge from his hand-held-out-for-a-shake position. Maybe he isn't anyone with a malicious intent, also, his voice sounds familiar like they heard it before. But couldn't quite put a finger at it.

They decided it's best to not think too much and focus of the possible problem at hand. He could very much be, a member of Asgore's law enforcers, but it's rather unlikely due to Toriel once mentioning, during their, stay, back when she was still breathing and being a bit of a nervous motherly image, that it's unlikely for monsters to go this far in the frozen forest due to the strange shift of cold temperatures, reinforced by rumors of monsters suddenly disappearing when too far down snap path.

And to Frisk's observation it's safe to say that it's still too far deep in the forest or snow, for any monster aside from Toriel, that beast from before, and the stranger behind them.

Who was still patiently awaiting a so-called " formal hand shake ".

Frisk has no choice again, might even be rude, for keeping him at wait. Taking a deep breath they turned around, and reached out for his waiting hand, hesitant at that, they didn't make eye contact with him. The moment they held his hand for a shake, a rather insulting sound emitted upon contact. It lasted for a while, and when it finally came to an end, the stranger let out a soft laugh.

" The old whoopee cushion in the hand jest. Tis always a humerus split one's sides. " he comments about his little prank, his voice loosing the menacing edge it had before, being replaced with a calm, and softer tone. Pulling his hand back to his side, whilst taking a step back. Awaiting a response perhaps?

He sounds so familiar, like a blurry recollection of Frisk's past. Who was this stranger, upon closer inspection, after getting some courage, after knowing that he just wanted to toy with them with a prank, he was a skeleton, a rather fancily dressed short-in-size skeleton. Though not at short as Frisk. With a short top hat decorated with a single red stripe, in contrast with the hats white, speaking of white, his outfit was white with some gold for the buttons, engraved with insignias, resembling the delta symbol on the cuffs and coat. His inner clothes are simple, yet instead of buttons it has way appears to be a lock of sorts. A double-tailed coat/blazer hybrid, a white waistcoat and a cotton collar, a red gem pressed in gold held by an old style double layer frill/ necktie hybrid, and white leather shoes, the kind usually worn by businessmen of the old day, overall making him look like those people during the old centuries. Top off with a black cane, walking stick, with a dragon like head at top, working as a handle. And a monocle on his left eye...eye socket, attached to a chain that connects with the hem of his coats fine fold. Fabric gloves included.

Why can't they remember him.

" Something appears to be troubling you? " he said, the calm in his voice, unfading.

They tried to reply. They can't seem to get a word out, either from the cold or just from almost dying of shock. This skeleton just came out of nowhere, more ominous looking than a man dressed in a hoody, at midnight in New York. ( Author: No offense to those living in New York. )

" Good heavens. How rude of me. You must be so confuse. Not to worry, o'l me will sort things out. " he does a polite bow as he introduced himself.

" Allow me to make myself known. I am Sans of the Iudex. Though you can call me, Sans the Skeleton... Or just Sans, if you so choose. " after introducing himself, he straitened himself, the sound of his bones shifting and cracking as he stood back straight, again, patiently awaiting Frisk's response.

" H-hello... Or Just Sans. I'm Frisk " they couldn't help themselves, they have to do it.

( Cricket noises....... )

" Ppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhh........ "

They looked at Sans seeing how he bends forward, his right arm wrap around the area where his stomach would, while the left was on his face, as if trying to hold back a laugh. Failing miserably.

Soon he was laughing his bum off. Apparently in tears... Almost falling to the snow covered ground.

His laughs could possibly cause an avalanche, if they were beside a mountaint which they aren't, not sure if being inside a mountain counts. Soon the young human, Frisk, followed, and they had a good laugh, temporarily forgetting the fact that they might already have frostbite.

  
After what seems like hours, or perhaps the human might have exaggerated a bit, but you all get the picture. The both of them had enough, just a couple of titters and giggles, till the calm.

" Heheheh..... My words! That has to be the most I've ever laughed in centuries! " whipping some magic tears off his eye sockets, before looking at Frisk, still glowing from that joke.

Frisk replies with a nod, seeing that Sans just loves a good laugh, then it hit them. Centuries...? How long has the fancy looking skeleton, last shared a laugh?

" Don't talk... "

Snapping the head around, wonder who has said that. But found no one. Strange isn't it, that they must be so cold that there's a probability, that they are starting to look their grip of reality.

" Here. Mayhaps this will be of some assistance? " he said, as he offered a long striped scarf, that Frisk has yet to see with Sans, another thought, from where has he pulled that one out of? Somethings might never be answered, Frisk guess. So they accept the extras piece of clothe, wrapping themselves with it, to help them from loose more of their body temperature to the cold.

" I have to admit. You look rather adorable, just wrapped up in clothes of cotton and magic. The Fair Lady, spoke truth, of thee, young human, swathed in striped fabric. " cements the skeleton, in a gentle yet slightly teasing tone, making Frisk smile at him, face adorn with a small blush, not undoing the embarrassment, however.

Though the embarrassment cease, upon the next subject, given by the skeleton, still beaming, aside from the seemingly permanent smile, from the later.

" Speaking of the Fair Lady. I wonder where Toriel be? Usually she would give me a call exactly at this hour. It has come to my attention that, mayhaps she, might have lost her phone or maybe something far from the positive position , in life's hours. "

They where about to speak, in reply to Sans, wanting to tell him how his speculation of the most recent outcome, was true. They were cut off when he continued.

" From whence cometh these words I say? I inevitably has happened, helpless I be, to the outcome, a lost of a beloved friend. " his seemingly, permanent as a statue's smile, begins faltering, though for a few seconds.

Replaced with something else, anger. " A Ripper strikes down another, reaping the SOUL of its prey. Of everyone else. Why must it be the Fair Lady? " his right hand, holding the cane, has tighten its grip around the silver handle, his head lowered, face enshroud by shadows, hie smile, however stayed.

Frisk could see the pain in him, the way he lowers his head, the grip on the cane, no doubt that he is just as effected if not more than Frisk at loosing Toriel. Even though they had stayed with Toriel and loved them for days before her departure from this world, it's possible that Sans felt worse, than human does. For who knows how long have Sans and Toriel known one another.

" ( Wait... Didn't Sans say that he hadn't had a good laugh in centuries...? Centuries... ) " they just assumed that they know each other for centuries. Another thing came to Frisk's mind is, why does Sans call Toriel the Fair Lady?....

" ( O///O...... Oh my God... ) "

Sans, wasn't facing the ground, mourning, anymore, just gave a, rather confuse look at to why the young human, was looking at him with such a strange expression, if Sans doesn't know better, he would have mistaken them with those hands clutched together in front of their mouth, with a tomato red blush, making soft squealing noises, as Alphys, when she finds people she.......!!!!!

" Young Human! " gasped the skeleton, now looking just plain comical, with his face flush blue, and sweat forming on his cranium, while his hands spread wide, dropping his cane, as he waves them. As if trying to say no to something that should be a "thing"

" I can tell, that thou hast figured out, that I am of close affiliations with the Fair Lady. But it's nothing of the...Shipping degree! Please don't think that. "

Frisk begins to giggle, seeing how he tries to stop them from thinking such "dark" thoughts. Then they gave him the oh-really look, still hanging to their thought, on how cute Toriel and Sans would be together.

Sans, on the other hand, covers his face, his blush becoming more blue than before, muffling his embarrassing reaction to the kids unneeded imaginations.

" Child.... Just stop. Just stop alright. " though his words came out as muffled blurs for word. Sans almost swore to any higher power, that this human, might need all the effort he can give.

" ( Dear, God. This child will be the bane of me. ) " oh, how right he was, if the day comes.

*******

" My brother, he'll arrive soon. Best you hide for the time being, lest you want to loose your SOUL. "

Frisk didn't seem too eager to meet the skeleton's brother.

" Young one. Would you mind if I do something? It's nothing of the dangerous category. Just simply need thy permission, for what's to come next. " he ask Frisk, who gave him a confuse look. As much as they would like to think it over, it would only lead to dire ends. Footsteps could be heard through the snowy forest, heading their way.

Frisk nods, agreeing to whatever the skeleton need to do.

" Thank you. I'll send you to my humble abode. Please make yourself at home once your there, letting you hide behind a conveniently shape hedge art, won't be the most effective of concealing your presence. " he snaps the fingers of his left hand, within get a quarter of a second, they disappeared out of sight.

Then, from what was heading towards them, the kid excluded, has finally revealed himself.

" Brother! May I ask, why you are out here in the cold, feet ,inches below snow? " came a strict yet calm voice, a voice of authority.

Sans gaze up at his taller, yet younger sibling, clad in black, his coat, long hemmed in gold. His cape flowing elegantly with the cold wind, held on his shoulders with a golden chain ornament, his sleeves having frills in them. And like his brother has golden buttons with the delta symbol engraved on the smooth surface, place on the cuffs of his coat, even the layered clothe piece on his upper chest with the exception of a red jewel, the frills design is also different, as it's held in place with a lockable cuff. His inner clothes being a white waistcoat, buttoned with gold. Golden framed glasses, sit on his nasal bone, laced on the right to his coats pocket, he has a tall top had as oppose to Sans' short one, makes him look taller than usual, and his shoes are the same as his brother's, only of a larger size, and is black with a bit of white. His gloves are black, with the same insignia as his buttons, with a badge attach to his coat. Proving his place as being one of the Three Pillars Of Dreemur.

" Just a little walk. Nothing too exciting brother. " he lied. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets, intensely scanning if his brother might being lying or hiding something from him. Only to find non. He even looked behind the conveniently shaped hedge art, finding nothing. Sans always has a way to avoid being figured out by his own sibling.

As the saying goes. The longer you live, the more you learn. Especially if it's the skill to avoid being caught, of deceiving his own brother, who is the best detective of the Underground. With a reputation so great, that king Asgore, made him his royal advisor, which is something the taller of the two was proud of.

" I hope so. Best you head back home. Lest you turn to dust, blown away in the snow. "

" I will. Don't you worry about little o'l me. Also, before I take my leave. Hath thou uncovered the missing pieces of the puzzle. Surely, thou must have found it by now? " ask the smaller but older of the two.

Papyrus, pushed back his glasses, before replying with a stoic shook of his head.

" If I had. I would have told you that already. With that bloody Ripper's head on a broken plater. Just, as a lowly creature befits. " reaching to his nasal bone, squeezing it while letting go of a sigh. Disappointed in himself, for having not solve the case yet.

He went around the Underground, searching every bit of land, trying to get intel, or at least, something that can assist with the Reaper case, for the decades.

To no avail.

Undyne, the captain of the royal guards. She abetted him in stopping the mindless bloodshed. Going, undercover, in the poverty stricken parts of the Underground, trying to gather as much information as possible. Same thing goes to Alphys the royal scientist, with every inch of land,littered with hidden cameras, increasing security, and in finding the Rippers.

Though it worked, only for a while, yet only a glimpse of those serial murderers. A fable image capture, blurred to an extent, as if seeing thru the eyes of a nearly blind monster.

" I see... Well...just don't strain thyself more than it should be. Remember that, before going about, investigating and management of the king's kingdom, being his advisor, you share his duty. "

" Sans... " his elder brother looked up at him.

" Yes? "

" Don't bother yourself with me... "

Sans' eye sockets widen a bit, then just laughs it off after a few second, like it was nothing.

" I, mind not, waist my time. Being only concerned for you well-being. Tis only natural that I- " was cut off when he hears Papyrus groan in slight frustration, though ambiguous to many, to Sans, it's perspicuous.

" Sans, need I remind thee, that I am 300 years old? "

" Well...no. "

" Then why? Why would you waist, the remainder of thy life, being concerned for me. You art aware that I can handle my own, as efficient and dexterous as Undyne. "

" Isn't the last hundreds of times I explain, be enough to shed some light into the subject? I care not, for my own self, even if I wilt, and fall to the soil below. I would never stop caring for thee. " taking a serious edge to his voice, while bracing for Papyrus' retaliation.

" Even if that's so. I am of no more need for you, passing one. " his voice remains calm, but deep down, his frustration slowly boils from the depths of his SOUL.

" I am, of no need for constant supervision, I'm not a fledgling who needs assistance in flight. "

Sans face the snow covered ground, the shadows cast onto his face by his fat, obscuring his face.

He's heard this so many times. And despite the aching in his SOUL, he couldn't help but feel, nothing.

" Look at the time. I best be off then. Return back to Snowdin, it's getting late. And I have a meeting to attend to, in the king's residence. " looking at his pocket watch he just pulled out from his right coat pocket, before closing it, then placing it from whence it hid, giving a silent wave of goodbye, leaving his seemingly frozen older sibling, alone, lost in thought, wonder what the hell is going on with himself.

It wasn't long, till the taller skeleton was out of sight, off and about on his merry way to continue his duty.

" ............... "

" ............... "

" ............... "

Speechless, he stood their alone in silence, his thoughts clouding his mind, why can't he feel anything after what's supposed to be a repeated verbal induce injury.

It usually hurts, regardless of how many times it repeats.

Yet, for some ungodly reason. He felt nothing.

Is he, getting use to it? Or to simply put it, finally loosing all his capability to care.

" Heh... Guess it will make things, easier for me... " he reached to the inner keeps of his coat, pulling out what he has an intention of getting.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was a small vial, filled with dust, wrapped in a white silk handkerchief, stained in blood.

The blood looks fresh, as if stained, not too long ago.

" Isn't that correct, Toriel? " he said, his voice reverted back to its usual, calm, and cheery tone.

" I could really use some Ash Tea right about now. "

" Tis a good thing, that I gathered some 'fresh' ingredients. " he chuckles to himself, before placing the vial back, before teleporting back to his house, which was a huge yet lonely place.

Then from the couch, rest a young, tired figure, sleeping soundly, the coffee table, besides the couch, has a now empty bowl, devoid of its monster candy contents.

The fire place was lit, apparently the human knows how to operate it.

Slowly he approaches them, obviously asleep, exhausted from their journey, he stops just a foot away, watching them with gently eye lights.

He snaps his fingers, teleporting a comforter and a pillow for the child, then gentle drapes it onto their sleeping form, ensuring not to disturb their slumber. He then gentle lifts their head, to place the pillow underneath, before he maneuvers their head down, settled on the pillow.

They moved a bit, luckily their still asleep, this time a small smile crept up on their sleeping face, giving off a sense of peace, much to Sans' joy. He places a left gloved hand on Frisk's head, caressing and toying with the brown locks of hair. As he observes them, and how much they changed since he last saw them. To be honest, he never expect, to meet them again, and he won't blame them if they don't remember him much, they were rather young, back then, when they got lost in Mt.Ebott's forest.

" ( Such a young child you were. Even till this day, your complexion barely changed. ) " he though, smiling as always, but with a gentle parental aura.

Then suddenly his hand was at their cheek, giving it a small caress.

To lower again, to their chin, observing their lips, as it parts for air.

Then......

Their neck, tracing his index finger, drawing lines.

His eye sockets was half lidded, almost in a drunken manner. The gentleness a few seconds ago, replaced with something else. The pricks of light in his sockets vanish, leaving dark empty voids, an unwelcoming sight, his smile, serene, and caring, turned wide and deranged. Feeling the pulse, the warmth and the slight rising and falling movement as air is taken in and exhaled out. Something inside his skull, ticked, with twisted imaginations, creativity , predictions. He hears them, again.

It made him wonder, what would Frisk look, if their neck suddenly gets painted red, or if it was cut and blood gushes out, spraying about, as they gasp in vain for air, or if he buries his phalanges into their neck, then rips it open like a present box's wrappers, or just decapitation entirely.

 

 


	7. Snow And Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans won't hurt Frisk, his reasons Will be later revealed. And Frisk gets to say hello to Papyrus, and they are going to have a lot of fun. When I mean fun, I mean the contrary to fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the characters here a way older. I might one day add a list of each characters age.  
> The fight here is different from Undertale, as Frisk can carry twice the amount of items and have two turns instead of one. And potions or drinks are used to enhance stats by stage or percentage, it helps in fighting the far more harder monsters like this AU's Papyrus is more buffed out, with his weapons having a special effect and ability embueded into them. Though his stats are higher due to his weapons and clothing, the effects and abilities of his weapons are not shown, for example the tune does laceration, bleed damage, though it's unnoticed due to having a sedative like effect to numb the pain, making it unnoticeable as opponents bleed unaware of their health going down, it's nullified by defense up drinks, and gives an immunity to it for the rest of the battle. The javelin will be explained in the next chapter.

The next day. They woke up, pushing themselves to sit, then they stretch their arms, body, and legs, letting out a yawn, as they rub their eyes, a sign of a great sleep.

Looking around, they easily took noticed of the comforter, draped onto them, turning around a pillow that wasn't their when they fallen a sleep on the couch. Their mind tic, realizing that they are in Sans' house, so they assume that Sans came back and gave them the comforter for extra warmth, and the pillow for extra comfort.

It brought a small smile on their face, Toriel wasn't kidding about the skeleton. Then the ache, came. They miss her, with the guilt of not being able to help her, cause they are too much of a coward.

That... Thing! Offed Toriel, the moment she tried to defend them, soon turned to dust. They didn't see how the fatal blow went, but they were glad to never have seen it happen, lest they want to be its next kill.

Giving themselves, a mental slap to the face, they shouldn't be thinking of these things, especially not here. The skeleton shouldn't be burdened by their burden.

They sighed, calming themselves. Getting off the couch they pass the coffee table, the bowl absent of its monster sweets, as well as the fire place, no longer in flames, but of charred remains of wood, with cinders and ash, scattered about inside.

After a few minutes of roaming the large first floor of Sans' residence, they came across a study room of sorts, with paper piled on top an oak wood desk, covered in a silky green cloth, hemmed in gold. Books stacked on top one another, a globe just beside the desk, a lamp for extra light on the desk, the rest was fancy as the rest of the house, as far they know in this floor. The study has a red rug covering the rooms floor, a lampshade just beside the door way which is oak like the desk, a recliner of steel and blue cushions, it's a cute thing to see, the rest is just book shelves filled with books. They decided not to read them, it might take them too long to finish just one book, which is about thousand pages. As usual a nice looking place like the rest on this floor.

Yet all the large windows are blocked, the blinds covering the Windows, preventing light but a small peek of it in.

They pressed matters any further than what they have at the back. Asgore, and his followers. They weren't able to save Toriel, but they can keep a certain lock on what she told them to avoid.

Their train of though was short lived, when a delicious, mouth watering smell, waft them, making their stomach rumble.

" ( How long was I asleep? ) " though the human child, following the source of such a delectable aroma, like a starving puppy.

A few minutes has passed, their nose guided them to the kitchen. They peeked thru the doorway, seeing a mostly metal and marble kitchen, with a steel table covered in a white cover, chairs arranged and plates set with some food already placed on top, just at the left next to a couple of potted plants, specifically the plants, were of the filicopsida genus.

" Had a nice sleep? " Frisk turned their attention to the old skeleton, who gave a smile the moment they looked at him. He wasn't wearing the fancy getup he had the other day. Instead he wears a fluffy white turtle neck sweater with faint caramel stripes, running from the neck to bottom, a loose pair of black cotton pants, and fluffy pink slippers, with a peach colored apron, it permeates a sense of parental care, that or the little words sewed onto the woven fabric, when read, it says " Dunkin' Donuts ", giving just this sense of harmless humor.

" It's alright if you cannot say your night's rest. The evidence of a well rested youth, is all the answer I need. " he said as he cooks something. Frisk approached him till they were beside him, trying to see what he was cooking. In a frying pan was a bunch of sliced meat of sorts, from a cylindrical meat, similar to a hot dog, but thicker, and darker in shade by a whole lot. He takes the spatula which was beside the stove, and begins to push the meat back and fort, to avoid sticking to the pan, before flipping it to the other side.

" If you are curious on what these are. Then I shalt enlighten thee. Replies not needed, it's obvious, your eyes don't lie. "

Soon the sliced meat was all done and ready for consuming, but not after placing them in a silver plater, and placing it on the table, utensils set. Despite not being their before.

" Now, go take your seat. Before the black puddings turn cold. " said Sans, gesturing to a chair he pulled out for them to sit on.

" ( So it's called black pudding? Strange that pudding would be heated on a pan before being served. ) " they thought, finding the name as rather peculiar.

They followed. In the motion to sit on the chair, Sans push the chair forward, so when they rested their bum on the chair, it was in reaching range of the table, utensils and food. They gave Sans their thanks, by gesture, he then gives a small bow, before returning to the stove, and prepares to make another meal.

Involving eggs, cheddar, herbs and spices, and some sliced vegetables.

While he was busy cooking, Firsk took their time, poking at the strange dark colored slices of meat with a fork. Not sure whether to try it. Thinking that aside, it would be ungrateful of them to not even, at the very least, try some.

They gulp, and cut a small piece off, then skewers it with their fork, placing it in their mouth, and closed their eyes, awaiting for the foul taste to hit their tastebuds. Only it didn't happen, instead of a terrible taste, it was actually ambrosial. The meat was soft, and tender, it's juices spread when they added pressure into it, it taste like a hotdog, but was slightly salty, with a spicy beef taste.

Most of all, it wasn't pudding.

" Would thou fancy some back bacon with thy breakfast, along sides the omelette? "

Frisk was all like hell-to-the-yeah. Vigorously nods their head, looking rather silly to the skeleton, then feels a tad bit embarrassed, thinking that they are taking advantage of Sans' generosity.

But he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, his smile and eye lights grew brightly. And he rushed to get the back bacon front a refrigerator in the far right of the room. Once he got it in his hands he returns to the stove, and takes out another frying pan, then placing it in another flame he ignites on the stove.

" Tis been a long time since I had a guest. My own bloodline stopped visiting, when he found his independence. " his mood suddenly changed when that last line was said. Yet he kept that smile, and the human, oblivious to the change, only tilts their head in confusion.

" That harlot clad in pink and black, pompous, and discourteous, he'd fallen for that ungracious composition of metal, wires, and magic. " he whispers to himself, inaudible to Frisk due to distance, and his softened voice, filled with malice. Hate nested deep in his SOUL.

Frisk lost interest, unsure of what's going on in the skeleton's head, so they just think he's focusing in his cooking. Ignoring the warning alarms, blaring in the back of their head, in the form of a child with a dolls smile. They, feeling the change in the kitchen's atmosphere, while their unknowing host, just enjoys the next dish being served on their plate.

" Fool, who knows nothing, blind of danger you are, indeed "

* * * * * * *

" Their you be, all snug as a bug. Hope that should provide sufficient body regulation, from the bitter cold. " he ruffs their head, seeing how cute they are, wearing the new sweater, pants and scarf he has given to them, the sweater's color palette are the same as the ones they had when they'd fallen to the Underground. Only fluffier. Same with the pants, with the exception being the scarf which was a bright red.

" Anyways... Your old clothes have been washed, dried, and folded, placed all in thy inventory, as well as the gold you ask for, if you need to change so be it, just keep caution, and I can assure you that nothing troublesome will befall upon thee. "

Frisk gave him a nod, promising despite no promises were made. He's so familiar, why can't they remember. They only have a small relapse of a possible memory. And that's it.

" Godspeed, young one. " he reached for Frisk's hands, and held them, he rub a thumb above their closed hands, a delicate gesture to open and show to him the palm of their hands.

Frisk did just than, spreading their hands wide, for Sans to see. " That a good child. " he placed something on them, before retreating.

The human, pulled back their hands to see what was bestowed to them by Sans. It was some sort of locket, who's metallic surface is detail are that of vines intertwined around one another, and the center being a flower or a whirlwind, and the lace is average. It appears that it can be open.

They gave Sans a questioning look, he easily picking up, their need to quell their inquisitive mind. But theirs no fun to simply giving them the answer straight on.

" In due time, you shall learn of its convenience. For now, you just have, to hide that little trinket. It has save me countless of times before. These days, I need not its assistance, yet you are in need of it, more than anyone else. "

Looking at the locket, before nodding, understanding most of what he meant, hiding the locket, as the skeleton advised them to do, for later use. If they get into a tight situation, then it might come and handy in saving their skin. And the rest of their body. Maybe, even save their SOUL.

" Before you go, I have to leave you with a small bit of advice. " they're all ears, besides they need all the help they can get.

" Beyond this town, witching the frozen mist, my brother patiently awaits you, human. Be weary, of his 'Blue Attack', and if you happen to see him preparing said attack, just stand still, it would simply pass you, like an intangible object. "

" ( Sounds easy enough ) " they thought, only to be trolled by what he said next.

" Visualize a stop sign. Stop signs are 'Red' right? " they nod, not sure where he was going at, with this.

" Simply put. Exchange the red with blue. As a stop sign is 'Red' so imagine a 'Blue' stop sign instead. Simple right? "

They guest? The flavored text put emphasis in the color punctuation.

" So if you if you face my brother or any other monsters, with such an attack. Just remember 'Blue Stop Signs' " he finishes.

He almost laughed his pants off at their expression.

They were giving off the expression of a confuse child, thrown back by the sudden change of text color. " ( What the hell just happened?) " mentally screaming at their self on why would Sans confuse them, by changing the text to yellow.

" Now enjoy. I have to business to attend to. And remember 'Blue Stop Signs'. " giving them one last hair ruffling, before walking off the opposite direction from where the human has to take.

* * * * * * *

Walking in this fog, obscuring their optic perception of their surroundings, away from Snowdin. It was cold, but luckily for them, they have more suitable clothing for the frigid environment.

They continue to persevere through the thickness, unyieldingly at that. Not letting something like this stop them, even though, they have no idea why they are doing this, is it cause they want to return to the surface? Or is someone else making them do what they please?

Or is it to free the monsters?

That last one, it was making them feel something, reminding them of flames, give off warmth, and not pain. The answer is witching them, they don't need to know. DETERMINATION is what they are feeling right now. And it was stronger than before.

After a while of walking they stumble upon a strange luminescent body. They didn't trust it, yet they were somehow attracted to it, as if calling to them.

They stopped just a foot away from it, feeling the heat radiating from it. As if their hands have a mind of its own, they slowly reached out to it, reluctance aside. They touched it, then a sudden jolt of shock when they saw the text above.

*** File Saved. ***

*** Your filled with DETERMINATION!**

" ( Is this some sort of video game? ) " withdrawing their hands, from the strange light. Thoughts racing for just a couple a couple of seconds, thinking of any logic wouldn't help them here. That, they mentally note. Just in case of another circumstance with mirroring traits.

Continuing thru the cold, mist as thick as ever, feet sinking a few inches in the snow that didn't bother them much. Feeling almost lost, they stop to look around. Just as they expected, more snow and obscuring fog. So making up of a specific path selections, the picked the one that seems to lead them forward. They take the path, fingers and toes crossed.

After what seems like an hour, they saw a faint, blurred outlines of a tall person, or in this case monster. They approached the silhouetted figure, when they got too close, not by their own comfort, but it's comfort, it spoke in a calm and serious tone, displeasure lace its tone as well, though ambiguous.

" It seems that you have passed through every trap I had installed, prior to your arrival here, before me. Not only that. The members of the Soldier Of The Depths, all of them you managed to avoid, unscathed even. "

" And now you're here, I, being the gentleman I am, give you my congratulations. Sandy, despite the victory of persevering pass the first onslaughts of my strategically placed traps, your end be nigh. My responsibilities as a Pillar, so please, I apologize in advance, as much as I would admire your survival, we need one more SOUL "

The sudden change in his tone, sent shivered down their backs, as the fog cleared, allowing them to see who was in front of them. With just a single glance, they knew, that he is Sans' younger sibling, his brother Papyrus, the one Sans, never cease to talk about every time they ask, the older of the two, a question. Even if they have not the slightest of clue, what he looks like, the telltale fact of him being a skeleton, is enough for them to conclude that he is Papyrus.

And just like his brother, they both wear fancy and formal clothes, except that Papyrus is wearing black, with hints of blue, the polar opposite to Sans' white and red, though the gold is with them both, Papyrus having more, and lacks a jewel adorn layered frilled tie, instead has a black tie and numerous golden laces with locks to keep his coat and cape from falling off him. Another difference is that Sans rarely wears a cape, saying ' it's only used, when juty calls ' .

He seems to have an air of pride surrounding him, evident by how his tone shows both the calm of a true gentleman, and the earnestness of authority being one of the higher social ranking monsters amongst the Underground.

  
" It's rather surprising, that a human of your youth has to perish, SOUL extracted, and corpse stored in a coffin. " he reached down to the left of his pants, before the cape flutter about, revealing what held in his right hand. A pistol gun, with some resemblance to a Revolver and an IMI Desert Eagle. Glinting in the low light, made of silver and titanium, the body and handle, engraved with plant like details, and a Roman number 7 just near the top, where the handle and body meet.

The holster on his left, was visible since the cape no longer block Frisk's view. It has another settling aside from the gun, a dagger nest in in the second placing of the holster, descriptions aside, Papyrus points the gun, just in the position where the human's head be.

" I'll make this quick. " with that the snow around them appears to has stop on their tracks, the field clear of fog, the tall skeleton, presses the trigger.

A thunderous sound was heard, when the bullets came firing out, flying to their intended target.

They dodged, only receiving a small scrap from the last bullet, which are made of quick silver, though a little shaken, they kept their footing, steady as they go, this is only the beginning. They checked their health, being an important factor, when they had use to be in the Ruins.

*** _HP 18/20_**

Relief wash over them seeing that if they keep avoiding direct contact with the bullets they are safe, though the second weapon the tall skeleton has, won't come to battle till later.

Another round of bullets are fired, they reacted, dodged it all this time. Then suddenly out of nowhere bones sprouted from the snow covered ground, attempting to impale them, they missed except for one, being caught off guard. The bone that hit them, had injured their left hand, making it bleed, with two or three fingered, bended and twisted bones snapped, and peeking out from the bloody hand, as crimson beads fall, painting the clean white snow, though can still be repaired with some ITEMS.

  
They focused back their attention on Papyrus, who only was nonchalant through Frisk's injury. He also appeared to study them, anticipating their next move, being their turn after all.

Scanning the options before of them, dialogue text above. They went for the **ACT** , seeing what options they where given.

 

*** Check     * Flirt  
**

*** Insult**

 

" ( Flirting just sounds....wrong.....Insult might get me killed, obvious..... I should Check his stats first ) " pressing *** Check** the text box reveals to them Papyrus' stats.

 

  
*** Papyrus 20 ATK 25 DEF  
** * A royal advisor and detective.  
* Being well dressed it buffs his usual stats. 

 

  
Frisk just eyed the last line of information, that is either just said for fun, or to just scare the ever-living life out of them.

 

  
" ( Seems legit. ) " they though, as they await an incoming attack.

  
.................but nothing happened.

  
They gave Papyrus a questioning look, meeting his eye sockets, he doesn't seem to be interested in attacking.

  
.................. Again. Nothing happen.

 

  
Frisk isn't sure whether or not to take the opportunity for another **ACT** , or just ask him, what's the hold up.

 

He's just standing their, unmoving, with the exception of his stern gaze. It doesn't seem as though the human is the one waiting, anticipating any action being thrown right at them, but Papyrus is the one actually waiting. Did he skip his turn so Frisk can have another turn. If that's the case, then it isn't much of any good use of his opportunity in defeating them.

  
" It seems as though you art confuse. This might possibly you first time in a **MBE** (" **M** ajor **B** oss **E** ncounter"). If not the first. "

 

  
Hesitating to reply, they nod in place of words. He obviously notice their uncertainty to reply verbally, out of respect or weariness, the second one most likely.

 

  
" I might as well explain. " he coughs, preparing himself to explain.

  
" A **MBE** or **M** ajor  **B** oss **E** ncounter, is a type of battle scenario where the person, who challenges a Major Boss, is given the benefit of a second turn. It's the King's law, I could never protest on how disadvantageous the majority of his strategic esblishments could be. To myself and the other Pillars. "

 

  
Sighing rumbling his temples, as if having a head ache, before continuing.

 

" What is an advisor if his king doesn't listen to his advice. Alas I have to stay in line. Not that you I am getting out of subject, let's just resume the battle. I have explained already that you can take two turns instead of one. I won't be repeating. "

 

  
" I have get back to work, in the next hour. So best make this end swiftly. Lest I ruin my schedule. "

 

  
Finally being given an idea on how this certain type of Encounter works, they finally got their confidence to press the ACT button. Taking the oh-so bizarre choice.

 

  
*** You flirted with Papyrus.**

 

  
The text pop out. Feeling as though the air just turned awkward, they look at Papyrus to see how he is reacting to this choice.

 

He looks slightly frustrated, nevertheless still keeping his composure, though its doesn't ignore the fact that the choice has its effects on him. Evidence being, that in the taller skeleton's turn his attacks appear a tad bit slower, and slightly out of focus, as if contemplating on the human's reason, as to why are they flirting with him.

 

  
His turn ended, while the human decide what to do next, Papyrus took this time, on reloading his gun. And fixing his glasses' position.

They press **ACT**...

 **  
*** You flirted with Papyrus again.  
* He seems hagridden, then he clenches his teeth, a manner of hesitation to ask you a question.

 

The youth, starts to see what they have to do for now, but first they checked their health.

  
*** _HP 9/20_**

  
They didn't expect their health to had gotten down to nine, they didn't get hit the last turn. Then it rings to them, the sides of the bullets were serrated, while the bone attack that caught them out guard before, it did blunt force trauma base damage. Thus lingering damage. And they didn't notice, unless Papyrus' magic, has a special effect to prevent a foe from noticing the pain of bleed and blunt trauma status ailments.

  
Taking their second turn in a row's to heal, they pick out a Bicycle from their inventory, consuming the first half.

  
*** You ate half of the Bicycle.  
* Your HP is maxed out**.

  
Rejuvenated after the consumption of the first half of the Bicycle, what's left of it is placed back into their inventory for later use.

  
Papyrus summon forth a flurry of bones, homing on their target. They dodged by jumping on top of the attack then ducks down to avoid the next, they rinse and repeat.

  
" You better be prepared for my next turn. I'll be using my 'Blue Attack', just to give you a warning there. "

  
Frisk, remembers, from the older of the two skeletons, that 'Blue Attacks' require absolute immobility, in order to avoid being hit, and pummeled or mutilated to a bloody pulp or mess of mince flesh. Following Papyrus' notice. They ready themselves after the end of their two turns.

  
Rinse and repeat, dodging a slightly more complex arsenal of attacks, drinking the Armor Drink in their next turn. With the flavored text giving the amount of points in defense after the consumption of an enhancement potion.

  
*** It taste like apple juice!  
* Defense increase by 30%!**

  
Finishing their turns, it was Papyrus' time to attack. Frisk took a stance to ensure a swift escape of stillness, to avoid any other attacks being added in combos to the 'Blue Attacks'.

  
No words were said, he just went straight to attacking. The first batch were normal the normal bone attacks, so they dogged them, getting more use to the slightly faster pace fighting style. When the moment the 'Blue Attacks' came, they hold their body still, still feeling shivers as the attacks passed them, after the last of the blue bones, they thought it was over.

  
Suddenly they here a ding, and their usually red SOUL, turns to a dark blue in a millisecond. Feeling the sudden increase of weight, it caused them to land harshly onto the snow, their new unneeded leverage crushing them, but there are determine to get back on their feet. As they were distracted in struggling to get up, they were struck by a single, line bone, unable to react on time, they felt the full blunt of the attack.

Making blood, drip from their mouth. The damage was real, despite the boost in their defense.

  
*** _HP 5/20_**

  
Their full health dropped down to about a third. Luckily the bleeding status was nullified by the drink.

" Surprised? " came Papyrus' voice at the end of his turn, calmed down from the flirting done by the youth. Though his face shifted, though hard to tell, it's enough to being visibly clear, that he is relieved. Relieved of what?

Seeming that the human made no action, whatsoever, into returning an answer. With a quiet sigh, he continues on.

" May thou fight valiantly, for so becomes our fate. Only one can come out victorious. " he said almost in a saddened manner, overshadowed by the solemnity of his voice.

  
He took a straitened stance and points his gun at Frisk, not to attack due to his turn being over, but as a gesture to a fight, a taunt almost. With his head held high, the cold seems to have changed, becoming warm, what he said next, a certified meaning of a true fight beginning.

  
The music changed, as he took out his sheathed dagger, and summoned forth a staff, he combines the two creating a javelin. A weapon with an elegant poise, as light reflects off its blade and metallic body. Anticipation, that isn't Papyrus' own, to take a life for the greater good of monster kind.

  
" Hold still please? It would be most wise to do so. A blade so sharp, the moment it ends thee, you would not feel agony of death once pierced. " he explains, as if trying to comfort the young human. It obviously fails.

  
" Have at it! "

  
*** The true fight begins...**


End file.
